Ek Vachan - Pyar Se Zyada
by Vineet's Girl
Summary: "Tumhe mujhe ek vachan dena hoga...mujhse zyada kisi se pyar karne ka, mujhse pehle kisi ka haath thamne ka...kar paoge?" Please peep into know more. Please R&R! *LastChapterUpdated*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo! I'm back after a long time with a new Two-Shot. Well, Here's another one that I hope you'll like. And I wish that the one for whom this is written , likes it.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **/*Ek Vachan- Pyar Se Zyada*/**_

As soon as she entered the house, a girl came and hugged her. She hugged her back and kissed on her forehead. The other one pulled her inside….

" _Di…dekho, maine kya banaya…."_

She took her to her room and showed her a drawing book and there was a beautiful painting with a house and two girls standing near the house. The girl smiled as she read the names written beside the girls. The other one looked at her…

" _Di, yeh sundar hai na? dekho, yeh aap ho aur yeh main!"_ she pointed to the picture.

She smiled and patted her cheeks….

" _Han bilkul….yeh toh bahut pyari drawing hain…..bilkul meri gudiya ki tarah!"_

The other girl chuckled and hugged her and at the same time, they heard a voice….

" _Arey Ruhana….tu aate hi kahan baith gayi? Apni chachi ki kuch chinta ki nahi? "_ a lady entered the room.

Ruhana, the one who just came home, turned to her….

" _Aisa kuch nahi hai chachi…..wo bas yeh Palak mujhe yahan kheench le aayi….."_ she said tapping on her sister's cheeks.

" _Arey….wo toh nasamajh hain….tujhe toh samajhna chahiye…tu har waqt iske aas paas rehti hain….jab teri shadi ho jayegi tab kya karegi?"_ her chachi whose name was Manju asked.

Palak looked at her chachi…. _"Main toh Di ke sath jaungi."_ She spoke innocently.

" _chup kar….aisa bhala kahan hota hain?"_ Manju said.

" _Wo mujhe nahi pata…..par main toh Di ke sath hi rahungi….wo chahe kahin bhi jaye."_ Palak said hugging her.

Ruhana smiled and smeared her head…. _"Haan Bilkul. Ab bhala main meri gudiya ke bina kaise reh sakti hoon."_ Palak chuckles with happiness.

Manju was looking at them….. _"Duniya ke saare reeti-rivaz nahi badal sakte tum dono. Wo toh bachchi hain…tum toh samajhdaar ho Ruhana….isey samjhao. Jaisa yahan chal raha hain , waisa toh kahin nahi hota na beta!"_ she said.

Palak rushed out of the room as she heard the gate opening and Manju looked at her and murmured…

" _Pata nahi kyun bhabhi(Ruhana and Palak's Mother) ne isey itna sar pe chadha rakha hain…..dimag toh waise hi nahi chalta iska….itni badi ho gayi hai…lekin dimag bachchon jaisa…"_ she murmured this but was loud enough for Ruhana to hear.

But she just smiled and walked into the kitchen as it was Rajneesh, her father's brother and maternal uncle, who came back home. He loved both the girls equally along with his own daughter. Ruhana asked him to get fresh. He nodded and walked to his room. Manju followed him. Upon entering the room, Rajneesh turned to his wife….

" _Tumhe kya un bachchiyon ka dil dukhaane mein maza aata hain? Pata nahi kya kya bolti rehti ho!"_ he said.

" _Han han…tumhe toh main hi buri lagti hoon….tumhare bhaiya bhabhi hume zimmedariyon se bandh gaye hain….RUhana kit oh shadi ho jayegi , lekin palak ka kya hoga…socha hai kabhi? Zindagi bhar usey apne paas rakhoge?"_ Manju said angrily.

" _Haan rakh lunga…..tumhe kya pareshani hain?"_ Rajneesh said angrily.

" _Uski harkaton ki wajah se hume sharminda hona padega….jaante ho na, mansik roop se bimaar hai wo…..aur Ruhana…..usne usey aur sar par chadha rakha hain. Duniya aur samaj kit oh koi samajh hai nahi…chale hain reeti-rivaz badalne."_ Manju replied angrily.

Rajneesh turned to her…. _"Tumhe is bare mein chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai Manju. Apni betiyon ki chinta karne ke liye main abhi zinda hoon….samjhi tum!"_ he said.

" _han han…sab kuch apni bhatijiyon pe luta dena….apni beti ka toh sochna hi mat. Pata nahi kis ghadi mein main inhe ghar laayi thi."_ She said.

It was enough for Rajneesh. He shouted…

" _Bas karo Manju! Kabhi zabaan chalane ke alawa bhi kuch kar liya karo. Aue tum ache se jaan lo, is ghar mein job hi hoga, Palak, Ruhana aur Radhika toh dhyan mein rakhte hue hoga…..tumhe koi aapatti(problem ) hai toh chup hi rehna."_ He shouted on her and moved into the washroom.

Manju sat on the bed…. _"bas…..chal diye mujhe suna ke…..kabhi mujhse pucha, mujhe kaisa lagta hain…..wo palak…uski harkatein kitna pareshan karti hain mujhe…..bahut ziddi hain wo…..kitni pareshani hoti hai uski wajah se…..huhh! Lekin nahi….meri sunni kisko hai…chinta toh hai hi nahi na….."_ she murmured unaware of the fact that someone was hearing her.

.

 _Palak was not a normal child when she was born. Reason being the accident her mother faced when she was pregnant with her. That fatal accident affected her brain and she was still a kid. Though, she was a 19 years old girl , yet she behaved like a kid. Her mom left her alone after giving birth to her. Her sister Ruhana was the only one to take care of her. And now, as both Palak and Ruhana lived with her chacha-chachi, her chachi never liked them, specially Palak. Also, only Ruhana could handle Palak._

 _._

Rajneesh came out of the washroom and saw Ruhana standing on the door…

" _Arey beta….tu wahan kyun khadi hain…andar aa na!"_ he said.

Ruhana came out of her trance and looked at him and smiled. At the same time, Palak entered the room and looked at Rajneesh…

" _Chachuu….mera gift?"_ she looked at him innocently.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Uffo gudiya….kal hi toh tujhe ek gift diya tha…ab kya chahiye?"_

" _Lekin chachu ko toh roz lana chahiye na…..chachu promised me ….hai na chachu?"_ she said innocently and looked at him.

" _haan bilkul….."_ he said.

" _Kya chacha….aap bhi na….iski har zidd puri karne ki kya zarurat hai?"_ Ruhana asked.

" _Jab wo sab kuch kar dete hai toh ab yeh kehne ki zarurat kya hai Ruhana….."_ Manju tonted.

Rajneesh looked at his wife…. _"Manju tum…."_ but was stopped by Ruhana….

" _Nahi chachaji…aaj bolne dijiye Chachiji ko….kahiye chachi….kya kehna chahti hain aap?"_ she asked.

Manju looked at her but didn't replied. Here , Palak, tugged her hand in hers….

" _Di….chalo na….bhook lagi hai!"_ Palak said.

Ruhana cupped her face….. _"Gudiya…tum room mein jao….main aati hoon."_

" _aap bhi chalo…..aapko pata hai na….gudiya aapke bina khana bhi nahi khati."_ She said.

" _han….toh tum chalo, main aati hoon."_ Ruhana said.

Palak nodded and left the room. Ruhana walked to Manju and kept her hand on her shoulder….

" _Chinta mat kijiye chachi…..meri ya meri behen ki wajah se aapko ya aapke rishtedaaron ko sharminda nahi hona padega. Infact, main jald hi aapko sab zimmedariyon se mukt bhi kar dungi."_

Manju looked at her and at the same time Rajneesh came near to her…

" _Ruhana….ye tu kya keh rahi hai beta….?"_

" _Sach keh rahi hoon Chachaji….Yeh toh mujhe bahut pehle kar lena chahiye tha. Lekin ab maine home loan ke liye apply kiya hain. Aur ek flats construction company humari client hain, wahan se bhi maine aapke liye ek flat book kiya hain…Radhika (her cousin and Rajneesh-Manju's only daughter) ki shaadi mein koi problem nahi aayegi chachaji….. "_

She then looked at Manju…. _"Aur chachi ji….chinta mat kijiye…jaise hi home loan sanction ho jayega….main ek naya ghar lene wali hoon…..aapko aur takleef nahi hogi. Jaanti hoon, bahut takleef jheli hai na aapne?"_ she said with a tinch of sarcasm.

Manju looked at her….. _"itna ehsaan jatane ki zarurat nahi hain Ruhana….."_

Ruhana smiled… _"Isey ehsaan nahi pyar jatana kehte hain Chachi…..aur waise bhi mumma papa hote toh unke liye bhi yahi karti….lekin agar aap isey ehsaan samajhna chahti hain…toh wahi sahi."_ She said politely.

Rajneesh kept his hand on her shoulder…. _"tujhe pata bhi hai tu kya bol rahi hain?"_

" _Jaanti hoon Chachaji…..sab kuch jaanti hoon. Main yeh bhi jaanti hoon ki aap mujhse aur palak se kitna pyaar karte hain….lekin chachaji…..Palak meri behen hain…meri zimmedari hain…..aur main usey kisi aur par daalna nahi chahti. Main jaanti hoon ki main kya kar rahi hoon lekin please aap naraz mat hoiyega…..because hum bhi aapse bahut pyar karte hain lekin haalaat hi kuch aise hain."_ She said looking at Manju.

Rajneesh sighed….. _"Lekin beta….yeh bhi toh tera ghar hain…"_

" _Haan….keval aap hi toh ho…..lekin ab waqt hai khud khade hokar chalne ka…..bachpan se aap yahi kehte they na….."_ she said looking at him.

He nodded….. _"Toh bas…..apni is beti par vishwas rakhiye…..aapki parvarish par koi sawal nahi uthega."_ She said and left the room.

Rajneesh gave a tough glance at Manju and left the room.

.

 _ **Girls's room..**_

Ruhana entered the room with a plateful of food and saw Palak sitting with a teddy bear in her hand. As she felt her sister's presence in the room….she turned to her…

" _Di…dekho…chachu ne mujhe gift diya….ye teddy bear."_ She told her excitedly.

Ruhana smiled….. _"Arey wah….achi baat hai…..lekin roz gift nahi mangte."_

" _Maine nahi manga…..chachu ne diya…."_ She said.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Acha baba…thik hai…..chalo ab khana kha lo."_ She said as she sat on the bed.

Palak looked keenly into the plate, as if there is something being hidden inside it. Ruhana patted on her head….

" _Aise mat dekh…..tera favorite khana hi layi hoon….Kadhi –chawal…"_ she said.

Palak chuckled and was about to snatch the plate from her but stopped….Ruhana glanced at her…

" _kya hua? Khana nahi khana?"_ she asked.

Palak looked at her….. _"aap khila do naa!"_ she said innocently looking at her.

Ruhana shaked her head and started feeding her. Suddenly, a question surprised her. She looked at her sister….

" _Bolo na di…..aap mujhe chhod ke nahi jaogi na?"_

 _._

" _CHachi keh rahi thi na ki aapki shadi ho jayegi toh aap chale jaogi…..aap gudiya ko akele chhod ke jaogi? Aapne promise kiya tha ki aap humesha mere sath rahoge."_ She asked.

.

Ruhana was surprised at her question. Her sister had a feeling that she might leave her alone. Did she understand what manju meant? Is she hurt?

She keeps the plate on the side table and cupped her face…

" _Tujhe kisne kaha ki main tujhe chhod ke kahin jaungi?"_ she asked.

" _Nai…wo chachi keh rahi thi na….lekin aap nahi jaoge na mujhe chhod ke?"_ she asked again.

Ruhana took a deep breath and looked at her sister…. _"tu jaanti hai na main tere bina nahi reh sakti…..aur agar main kahin jaungi bhi, toh tu mere sath hi hogi… hai na?"_

Palak smiled and nodded…. _"kal main chachi ko bolungi ki meri di mujhe chhod ke kahin nahi jayegi….wo chahti hain na ki aap jao…main nahi jaane dungi."_ She said cuddling to her.

Ruhana smeared her head and asked her to finish her food and went out of the room.

.

 _ **Later that night…**_

She was with Palak making her sleep smearing her head and thinking about her words to her chachi. When she saw Palak was asleep , she picked up a photograph from the drawer of the side table and looked at it. She touched on their faces ….

" _Mumma papa…..maine thik kiya na? I know…aap yahi kahoge ki maine kuch bolkar thik nahi kiya lekin wo bhi sahi nahi tha na. Chachi ko toh pata nahi kya problem hai…agar hum hi unki problem hain toh hum alag ho jaate hain na…..waise bhi main gudiya ko akele nahi chhod sakti na….wo humesha mere sath rahegi…..meri zindagi ka har faisla use hi juda hoga….i promise!"_ she said as she hugged the picture.

.

At the same time, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and found Rajneesh there….She let him come in and then what he spoke , surprised and shocked her.

.

.

" _Nahi chachaji….main aisa nahi kar sakti….i mean yeh possible nahi hai."_

" _Par beta….ek koshish kar sakti hain na…meri khatir?"_ he said.

.

.

 **A/N: Hello…. Here I end.**

 **So, what shocked Ruhana? What's that worrying her?**

 **Stay tuned to know more.**

 **Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello….heres the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for such an awesome response on this story. Lets see whats next?**

 **Happy Reading.**

Rajneesh came to talk to Ruhana bur she denied him...

 _"Nahi chachaji...yeh possible nahi hain."_ she said.

 _"Par beta...tu usse mil toh sakti hain na...apne chacha ke liye.."_ he said.

Ruhana looked at him... _"Lekin chacha...main aapko pareshan nahi karna chahti...aapne already mere liye bahut kuch kar diya hai."_

 _"Tujhe kisne kaha ki main pareshan hoon...main bas itna chahta hoon ki tu Vineet se mil...fir jo tera faisla hoga, mujhe manzoor hoga."_ he said.

Ruhana looked at him. He was her second father who had done a lot for her. She looked at him...

" Thik hai chachaji, aap kehte hain toh main unse milungi. Par aapko bhi apna vachan yad rakhna hoga. "

Rajneesh smiled and kissed on her forehead and left the room.

Ruhana closed the door and Sat on the bed. Palak cuddled to her in the sleep at which she smiles and drifts into sleep.

 _ **Next Morning...**_

Rajneesh tells his wife that he has invited his friend and his family. He had told her that it's his friend's son, to whom he wants to marry Ruhana. His wife looked at him...

"Thik hai... Lekin ek baat pehle hi kahe deti hu, agar is baar bhi Palak ki wajah se rishta nahi hua, toh main nahi janti main kya kar jaungi." she said.

Rajneesh frowns... "tumhe takleef kya hai manju, wo bachchi tumhara toh kuch nahi bigad rahi naa... Kyun aisa kehti ho."

"aap toh ghar mein rehte nahi hai... Sunna toh mujhe padta hai na. Aapko kya pata kitni takleef hoti hai." she said.

Ruhana, who brought coffee for her chacha chachi, heard everything. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked her eyes and knocked on the door. Rajneesh looked up and called her in.

She kept the tray on the table. Rajneesh smeared her head while she looked at Manju...

"Chachi... Chinta mat kijiye. Meri behen ki wajah se aapko koi takleef nahi hogi." saying so, she left the room.

Rajneesh gave a tough glance at his wife and left the room.

.

On the other hand, in a bungalow...

A guy and a middle aged man were talking.

"Beta... Main janta hoon, tu abhi shadi karna nahi chahta lekin ek baar usse mil le na."

"Dad, you know that Rajneesh uncle ki beti mujhse bahut Chhoti hai. Aap aisa kaise kar sakte ho." he said.

"Arey Vineet beta... Maine rajneeshji ki bhatiji ke liye baat ki hai... Unki beti ki nahi... Meri khatir hi sahi... Usse mil le" the man said.

Vineet noded... "Fine Dad... As u wish."

The man patted his shoulder... "tu office se jaldi aa jana. Sham ko hi chalenge." He said.

Vineet noded and left the house.

.

 _ **Later in the evening, Ruhana's Home**_

Ruhana entered her room and found Palak sitting on the bed and drawing something. She sat beside her ad asked her.

"Aaj kya bana rahi hai meri gudiya?" she asked lovingly.

Palak tries to hide the drawing but she manages to get and see it. But her eyes brimmed with tears as she saw the drawing. It had 3 people which included both of them and a guy. Maybe, she feared that her sister will leave her alone. A girl was sitting scaredly and crying. Tears leaked her eyes as a voice disturbs her...

"Di.. Aap bhi chale jaoge na? Mujhe akele chhod kar." Palak said.

Ruhana looked at her and hugged her...

"Nahi... Main kahin nahi jaungi...kahin bhi nahi... Tujhe chhod ke kahan jaungi." She smeared her head.

"Chachi keh rahi thi aap chale jaoge... Unko bolo ki aap nahi jaoge. Aur unhone kaha ki aaj room se bahar bhi nahi aana. :(" she said looking at her sadly.

Ruhana gave a sad smile. Palak snuggles closer to her while Ruhana smears her head and then thinks something... She parted the hug and cups her face...

" koi baat nahi... Chachi ko jo kehna hai, kehne do...hoga wahi... Jo main chahti hu. Acha chalo, ab rona band karo." she said rubbing off her tears.

Palak rubs off her tears with the back of her palms at which Ruhana smiles and pulls her towards the cupboard. She took out a long skirt of off white color and a red top. Palak looked at her... Ruhana smiled...

" isey pehen ke ready rehna... Jo naye dost aa rahe hain na... Unse hum dono milenge." She said.

"Lekin Chachi ne bahar jaane ko mana kiya hain." Palak replied.

Ruhana smiles... "don't worry. Uska solution hai mere pas." she said.

Palak smiles broadly. Meanwhile, their cousin Radhika came inside and asked Ruhana to get ready. Ruhana nodded.

 _ **Evening**_

Vineet and his dad arrived and Rajneesh welcomed them in. Vineet greeted him and took his seat. His father asked him to call Ruhana. Ruhana came out along with Radhika and served coffee to them. Vineet's father was impressed with her and he asked Vineet to talk to her.

Radhika left them in the balcony. Vineet glanced at her... She was calm and composed. He decided to break the silence...

"Ruhanaji... Please mujhe galat mat samajhiyega... Lekin yeh shadi..." but was interrupted by her.

"Main nahi janti aap mere baare mein kya jante hain, lekin haan, meri zindagi ki sabse badi baat hai... Jo main aapse chupana nahi chahti. I know aapka reaction kya hoga, lekin fir bhi batana chahti hu, kyunki usse alag hoke main jee nahi paungi." She said.

Vineet looked at her..." lekin baat kya hai? Aap kya kehna chahti hain? " he asked.

She looked at him..."aaiye mere sath!"

She took him to her room where Palak was sitting dressing her doll. As the room opened, she chuckled..."Di...naye dost aa gaye?" she asked.

Vineet was behind her and trying to understand what was happening... Palak held Ruhana's hand...

"Di... Isko dress karne mein help karo na... Main dost ko dikhaungi." she said innocently.

Ruhana smiles. She turns to Vineet... "Yeh meri behen hain. Bilkul bachchi hain... Kamzor hain, lekin meri jaan hain. Jaanti hoon, aapne aisa kuch mujhse expect nahi kiya hoga, lekin kya karu, usey yun akela chhod nahi paungi. Meri Chhoti behen hain aur main nahi chahti ki chacha chachi ko koi takleef ho."she said.

He was silently listening to her and observing Palak, who was still fidgeting to dress her doll. He glanced at Ruhana, who was looking at her sister... He broke the silence...

"Yeh bahut pyari hain." he said.

Ruhana smiles... "Jaanti hoon, lekin main aapko yeh sab isliye bata rahi hu kyunki main nahi chahti ki aap ya aapki family ko isse koi problem nahi honi chahiye. Bas yeh batana chahti hu ki she is and she will be my first priority." she said.

"Agar main kahun ki mujhe aitraz nahi toh?" he asked calmly.

She looked at him surprisingly... He nodded in affirmation... She said...

"Lekin meri ek shart hai? Kya aapko manzoor hogi wo shart?" she asked.

He listened to her and then left her room without giving any reply.

.

 **A/N: so what is Ruhana's condition?**

 **Why did vineet went off without replying?**

 **To know more... stay tuned.**

 **Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello... I'm back with a new update. Hope my little sister likes it.**

 **Happy Reading...!**

After listening to Ruhana, Vineet left the place. Ruhana smiled to herself. Maybe, it was what she thought. Palak hugged her...

"Di... Naye dost naraz ho gaye!?" she asked.

Before, she could answer, they could hear Manju who entered the room...

"Aisa kya kaha tune Vineet ko jo wo turant hi chala gaya? Mana kiya tha na palak se nahi mklvana usey!" she shouted.

Ruhana smiled at her... "Chachi, wo meri problem hai. Aur waise bhi Palak aapka nahi mera hissa hai. Wo hai toh main hoon. Agar Vineet ko koi problem hai toh wo mujhse baat karenge. Aur waise bhi main nahi chahti, aap par bojh dalna." She said emphasising her last words.

"Tu samajhti kyun nahi hai... Aise teri shadi kabhi nahi hogi." Manju tonted.

"Mujhe kisi shadi ki zarurat nahi hai. Main apna aur apni behen ka khayal rakh sakti hoon. Aapne ab tak humare liye jo kuch kiya, uske liye shukriya Chachiji!" she said and held Palak's hand and moved out of the room.

They moved out of the house and Palak ran to sit on the swing. Ruhana followed her to the swing and gave it a push. She was a bit lost. Her trance broke when Rajneesh came to her and handed her the phone...

"beta, Vineet tujhse baat karna chahta hai." he said.

She took the phone...

"Kahiye Vineetji... Kya kehna chahte hain?" she asked.

.

"Okay... I will meet you then." she replied after hearing his reply.

Then talking for a few more seconds, she disconnected the call and gave it back to Rajneesh. He glanced at her and she informed him...

"Chachaji...Vineet mujhse aur Palak se milna chahte hain Aaj shaam 4 baje." she said.

He smiled... "Yeh toh achi baat hai beta. Tu zaroor jana." he said smearing her head.

She nodded. Then she told palak about the meeting at which she chuckled...

"Wow... Hum ghumne jayenge. Yayy! And new dost... Par aapne kaha tha wo naraz hain... Agar unhone gussa kiya toh?" she asked innocently.

Ruhana smiled at her sister... "Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Hum dost se milenge, ghumenge aur maze karenge... Okay?" she said.

Palak nodded and rushed inside the house. Here, Ruhana was lost in her own thoughts. Was she doing right by meeting Vineet along with Palak.? Something in her heart was saying that she's right, but somewhere she was worried. She let go of her thoughs and walks inside as Palak called her.

.

 _ **Max-Orbit Mall**_

Ruhana and Palak walked inside the mall. Palak was walking holding Ruhana's hand. It seemed that she was scared and so forth was holding her hand tight. She was looking around when her trance was broken by a masculine voice... She looked around and found Vineet. She smiled a bit, but to her surprise, he turned towards Palak and forwarded his hand...

"Mujhse dosti karogi?" he asked.

Palak looked at him and then at her sister, who nodded a yes. She smiles and nods...

" Han... Di ne mujhe bataya tha ki aap humare dost ho." palak chuckled.

Vineet smiled... "Okay...toh friends?" he forwarded a rose to her. She chuckled on getting a rose and actually pulled it from his hand. He smiled. Then suddenly, Palak shouted in happiness when she saw a shop of toys. She turned to her sister...

"Di... Chalo na... Mannu ko bada wala Teddy chahiye... Chalo na please." she was chuckling like every little child does. But before Ruhana could say anything, Vineet had already taken her to the shop.

Ruhana was now actually lost. She didn't know what to do. Was Vineet a right person to trust on? Or was he doing it just to show that he cares for her sister and her too. Or will he say that he can always take her care but won't let her live with them? Did she do right by coming to meet him.

.

Her trance was again broken by Vineet, who tapped on her shoulder. She looked at him and then at Palak. She was holding a large Teddy and a smaller one. She chuckled seeing Ruhana...

"Di... Dekho na dost ne do do teddies dilaye. Yayy! Dost bahut ache hain... Sweet hain." she said innocently.

Vineet than smiled at Ruhana...

"Aaiye... Samne ek restaurant hain. Wahin baithkar Baatein karte hain. Jaanta hoon, aapke mann mein bahut sawal honge." he said.

She nodded and held Palak's hand and walked out of the mall. He had already booked a table for three people. Placing an order of two coffee and some snacks, Vineet glanced at Ruhana. Palak was busy with her teddies. So he started to initiate the talk...

"Main jaanta hoon, aap soch rahi hongi, ki maine aapko milne bulaya aur fir Palak ko yeh sab dila diya, toh shayad aapko lag raha hoga ki main bhi dikhawa kar raha hoon, hai na?" he asked.

She couldn't reply because yes, she was thinking the same. A silence was there between them, because they didn't know what to say. Finally Vineet spoke...

"Maine jo kiya, dil se kiya. Aapne kaha tha..."

 ***Flashback Starts ***

When Vineet and Ruhana were in her room... She put a Condition in front of him...

"Ruhana...aap jo chahti hain, keh dijiye please." he said.

"Dekhiye Vineetji, yeh humari zindagi ka sawal hain, toh main nahi chahti ki aapko kisi baat se bekhabar rakhun. Yeh palak hain, meri behen hi nahi meri jaan basti hain isme. Thodi bimar hain, lekin normal logon ki bhasha mein toh usey yahan hona hi nahi chahiye. Main bas itna chahti hoon ki yeh mere sath hi rahegi... Chahe main kahin bhi rahun. Aur aapse bas ek vachan chahti hoon... Kya aapko manzoor hoga? " she asked.

" Kaisa Vachan? Agar mere bas mein hua toh zaroor karunga. " he said.

She glanced at him..." toh thik hain, suniye, Palak meri behen hain. Vo jaisi bhi hain, mera hissa hain, isliye kya aap vo sab kar payenge jo main karti hu? Kya aap usey mujhse zyada pyar kar payenge? Kya jo wo chahegi, usey milega? Mujhse pehle aapko uska khayal rakhna padega, rakhenge? " she asked.

Vineet heard her and left without answering.

 ***Flashback Ends***

Vineet glanced at her..." Aapke us sawal ka jawab dene hi bulaya hain. I promise Ruhana, aapko ya palak ko koi kami nahi hogi. Usko khas care ki zarurat hain, toh agar main kuch madad kar sakun toh acha lagega."

She was silent all the while he was speaking. Then he spoke...

"Please aisa mat sochna ki maine kisi ke dabaav mein aake faisla liya han. Its my decision. Main aapko Vachan deta hoon ki sabse pehle palak ke baare mein sochunga... Usey koi kamitnahi hogi... I promise." he said.

She looked at him and it was hard to believe him. He smiled...

" Ruhana... Main jaanta hoon tumhe vishwas nahi ho raha, lekin yahi sach hai. I want to help you, to love you and to take care of both of you. " he said looking at both Palak and Ruhana.

Palak, as she saw Vineet looking at her speaks...

"Dost... Aap mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe ho? Aapne promise kiya tha ki hum aapki car mein ghumne jayenge...chalo na." she said.

He smiled... "bas chalte hain... Bas aapki di zara haan keh dein!"

"offo di... Kitna sochogi? New dost ache hain... Haan bol do na." she said innocently u know of the fact what was going on.

Vineet eyed at Ruhana she turned to other side... Saying something...

.

.

Arey arey...inni bhi kya jaldi hai... Thoda sa intezar aur... Hihi 😉😉

 **A/N : okay, So, Vineet told that he's ready to accept Palak and Ruhana as they are.**

 **Will Ruhana say** **a yes?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hello everyone! I'm back with last update of Ek Vachan. Thanks to everyone who liked the story. Here's the ending chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Ruhana heard to Vineet and turned to a side. One part of her heart was saying that she's doing right by marrying Vineet, but the other half was still doubtful. It's not that she didn't trust him, but it was all the hurt that she had faced since their parent's Demise. She heard him saying...

"aapko jitna waqt lena hai, le lijiye, lekin main bas aap dono ka sath chahta hoon." he said.

She turned to him and then glanced at her sister, who was standing there holding his hand tightly. She saw him securing her hand in his. She smiled a bit... Maybe he was the right one. She glanced at him...

" Ab mujhe kisi cheez ki chinta nahi hai. Agar meri behen ki bhi yahi marzi hai toh yahi sahi. Lekin haan, aapko umarbhar ek Vachan nibhana hoga." She looked at him.

He smiled and took her hand in his other hand... "shaadi ke saat vachanon se bhi bada vachan hai yeh... And I promise, main yeh Vachan zaroor nibhaunga... Because it is something more than love." he said.

She smiled and nodded. She had got the one for whom she had been looking since a long time. Along with all this, Palak was most excited.

.

 _ **Home... Girls Room..**_

Both of them were inside the room. Palak was busy arranging her teddies, specially the ones which were gifted by Vineet. Ruhana was watching her. Palak felt her gaze on her and rushed to her...

"kya dekh rahi ho? Aap thodi na mujhe chhod ke ja rahi ho! Main bhi toh rahungi na aapke sath!" she said.

"haan gudiya...isliye toh main khush hu. Ab Ab mujhe koi chinta nahi... Hum hamesha sath rahenge." She said patting her cheeks.

"han... Aur chachi kuch nhi kar payegi. Mujhe dantti rehti hain... Lekin ab nahi... Hai na di...!" she said while hugging her.

Ruhana hugged her back nodding a yes. She chuckled.

"toh hum new dost ke sath maze karenge. Aapko pata hai, unhone mujhe promise kiya hai ki wo mujhe bike ride pe bhi le jayenge... Maza aayega na di..." she chuckled..

"han bahut maza aayega... Abhi its time to sleep... Chalo, so jao" she said.

Palak looked at her... "Di... Kya har waqt sone ko bolte ho? Ek hafte baad aapki shadi hai, aapko yad hai na di?" she asked.

Ruhana smiled... "haan baba , yaad hai. Ab so jao tum, kal shopping nahi jana." she asked.

"han han... Jana hai... Dost ne kaha ki wo mujhe aur toys dilayenge aur dresses bhi." she chuckled.

Ruhana patted her head and said... "Dost nahi jiju hain wo tere." she said.

"Par main dost bolungi." Palak replied.

Ruhana eyed her... "Wo tujhse bade hain na... Tu aise bolegi unse?" she asked.

Palak nods her head... "haan... Kyunki wo mere dost hain... Aur friends kisi baat ka bura ni maante!" she said innocently.

Ruhana shakes her head and at the same time, she heard Vineet...

"wo jo bulana chahti hai, bulane dijiye... Afterall ek dost toh mujhe bhi chahiye." he said.

Palak chuckled and rushed to hug him. Ruhana smiled at them. After a shirt convo and informing Ruhana that he would take Palak from. Home and her from her office before they go for shopping for the wedding. Everything was going smooth and soon it was time for the wedding.

Palak was beautifully dresses in a red and white lehenga, which was Vineet's choice for her,while Ruhana was dressed in a pure red colored lehenga. She was inside her room with Palak, who was jumping in excitement. At the same time, Rajneesh came inside the room. He looked at both the girls. He was happy actually. He pecked a soft kiss on Ruhana's forehead...

"Tu apne chacha se itna naraz hai k Palak ko bhi apne sath le ja rahi hai?" he questioned.

"Nahi chachaji... Aisi koi baat nahi hai. Aapne humare liye bahut kuch kiya hain. Lekin ab main yeh zimmedari khud uthana chahti hoon. Aur aap jab chahein Palak ko apne sath le ja sakte hain... Aapka haq hai." She said.

Rajneesh smiled with tears... "Jaanta hoon. Par mujhe lagta hai ki meri yeh beti bahut badi ho gayi hai." he said patting her cheeks. Then looked at both the girls...

"Lekin beta...ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena." he said folding his hands.

Ruhana held her hands... "Nahi chachaji... Aap maafi mat mangiye... Badon ke haath toh humesha aashirwad dene ke liye uthne chahiye..." she said.

"aur fir mannu ko acha nahi lagta... Aap smile karo na..." Palak said as she removed his tears with her fingers.

Ruhana and Rajneesh smiled at her while he pulled her in his embrace. He was really lucky to have these two in his life.

.

Soon it was told that Baraat had arrived. Ruhana asked Palak to stay with Rajneesh. She nodded. After that she was called for the puja. She sat beside Vineet who assured her that now he'll not let anything go wrong. She smiled at his gesture. Soon after, they were asked to stand up for the feras. Palak was excited enough to hold the plate of sindoor and the wedding chain from her chacha and was by now standing between Vineet and Ruhana.

Vineet smeared Palak's head softly, before tying the wedding chain in Ruhana's neck and whispered in her ears that he'll take care of her and Palak likely. She smiled. Soon after, they were ready to go home... His home... Their home.

.

 **Vineet's home**

Despite of Vineet's efforts, Ruhana had to face some tonts from some of his relatives. Though his parents welcomed her and Palak whole heartedly, yet they had to hear. But Vineet shut thm with the thought that it's his life and he can do anything with it. Ruhana was upset and rushed into the guest room as was shown by Vineet's mother.

Here, Palak knew something was wrong. She always knew it whenever her sister was in tears or sad. Ruhana was standing in the window of the room when Palak held her hand.. She looked at her. Palak rubbed off the tears from her cheeks and made her sit on the bed and started singing...

 **Tum Mere Daddy Tum Meri Maa Ho**

 **Tum Mera Dil Ho Tum Meri Jaan Ho**

She hugged her wrapping her hands around her and kissed on her cheeks...

 **Tum Mere Daddy Tum Meri Maa Ho**

 **Tum Mera Dil Ho Tum Meri Jaan Ho**

 **Bachpan Ki Dor Ka Yeh Nata Tod Ke**

 **Didi... Kabhi Mujhe Na Jaana Chhod Ke**

Ruhana was still teary-eyed and hugs her nodding in a no.

 **Didi Kabhi Mujhe Na Jaana Chhod Ke**

Palak hugs her and Ruhana completes the song...

 **Tujhe na dekhun toh jee** **ghabrata hai..**

 **Dekhun tujhe toh dil ko mere chain aata hai..**

She realises that Palak was now asleep in her lap. She looked around and found Vineet standing leaning against the door. She looked at him and he signalled her to be where she was.

He walked towards her and glanced at Palak. She was sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. He smeared her head and looked at Ruhana...

"I promise that you will see this smile everyday." he said glancing at Palak.

Ruhana smiled at him. Certainly, he was the perfect choice for her. She made Palak sleep on the bed, covered her with the blanket. Pecking a kiss on her forehead, she turned to Vineet...

" Thanks Vineet! I don't know how will I Owe everything that you are doing." she said.

He looked at her... "just trust me and love me back. Itna toh expect kar skta hoon na?" he said.

She nods... "Thanks Vineet... Thanks for everything."

And she hugs him. He hugs her back and assures her that she'll now have happiness in her life.

.

So Forth, a new life started for the two sisters.

.

 **A/N : so, here's the last chapter of the story.**

 **Vineet fulfilled his promise and they seemed happy.**

 **Everything is perfect... :) hope you people like the story.**

 **Please R &R! **


End file.
